


You Bring Out the Best

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, Lube, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: Ignis isn't coping well with losing his vision after putting on the ring in Altissia, but he puts on a brave face in an attempt to hold the rest of his party together.  Gladio can see straight through the act and tries to help Ignis feel better through unconventional means.





	You Bring Out the Best

The train car bounced around as it raced down the tracks, jostling Ignis’s head against the wall he was leaning on. He sat up and tightened his grip on his cane as he waited for his brain to stop rattling around in his head.  
How had things gotten to this point? A few weeks ago they were leaving Insomnia to escort Noctis to Altissia for his wedding. After maneuvering around numerous roadblocks, they finally made it to Altissia, but not for a wedding. Noctis ended up fighting the Tide Mother Leviathan as the Empire converged on the city. He would have died if it weren’t for the Ring of the Lucii. That bloody ring… In a last ditch effort to save Noctis from the Empire, Ignis put on the ring. The Ancients had miraculously granted him their power, but that power came with a price. His vision. He could still feel the excruciating pain as the ring claimed its sacrifice and burned away his vision. Though he could no longer see it, the memories of those last few minutes were forever etched into his mind. Noctis, unconscious and barely alive on the altar in front of him. The fear of Noctis dying at the hands of the Empire ripped through him like an icy blade. Even now, Ignis would wake up from the nightmares drenched in a cold sweat.  
Gladio and Noctis, once inseparable, weren’t speaking, and had both stormed off after a particularly nasty row. Prompto had chased after them, leaving Ignis alone in the train with no idea where he was. Granted, he had his cane, so he could figure out his way around well enough on his own, but he was still trying to get used to navigating with it. It didn’t help that they were venturing further and further into unfamiliar territory.  
Ignis slumped forward in his seat. Was there really a way to rectify their situation? He had never seen Gladio so angry before. That wouldn’t be glossed over so easily.  
“I can’t believe that fucking brat…” Gladio threw himself down on the seat opposite Ignis. “He’s not the only one who’s lost something.”  
“I think he knows that,” Ignis said. He pulled his cane closer, not wanting it to end up as a casualty to Gladio’s rage.  
“Then he needs to act like it! Is he really going to sit there whining and bitching as everyone’s sacrifices go to waste?” Gladio demanded.  
“Noct had a big responsibility thrust on him.” Ignis grit his teeth. “He needs time. He will take his place as king when he is ready.” He just had to keep telling himself that.  
“We don’t have time!” Gladio slammed his fist down on the armrest hard enough to make the floor shake. “How many more people have to die before he finally pulls his head out of his ass?”  
“Gladiolus, please.”  
Gladio looked up at Ignis. The tactician’s face was assembled into an unreadable mask, but Gladio could hear the silent plea.  
No more.  
“Sorry Iggy.” Gladio sighed and his gaze dropped to the ground. “I’m just frustrated. I can’t believe we’re sitting here doing nothing.”  
“I know. We all are.”  
“How have you been holding up?”  
Ignis shrugged. Part of him wanted to open up to Gladio and say what he was really feeling. He was terrified, but he couldn’t let it show. He was the thin layer of glue barely holding their party together.  
“Come with me.” Gladio stood up and waited for Ignis to follow.  
Ignis hesitated before getting to his feet. “Where are we going?”  
“To our room. Come on.” Gladio walked slowly as they passed through the cars, making sure that Ignis was right behind him.  
Using his cane, Ignis scanned the path ahead for stray belongings or limbs, but thankfully the path was clear. He felt Gladio’s hand at his waist whenever they had to cross the threshold from one car to the next until they were standing in front of the door to their room.  
“Are the others in?” Ignis asked. He couldn’t imagine what was so important that Gladio had to tell him in private.  
“No. I don’t know where they are.” Gladio ushered Ignis in before closing and locking the door behind them.  
“Then what’s going on?” Ignis demanded.  
“I figured you wanted somewhere less open to talk.”  
“Talk about what?”  
Gladio leaned back against the frame of the bunk bed. “How you’re feeling.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Bullshit.”  
Ignis frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“You can put on a brave face and fool the others, but I’m not falling for it. You’re not fine.”  
“This is ridiculous. I said I’m fine Gladiolus. End of discussion.”  
“No, it’s not. You’re not fine. Stop lying Ignis. You’re just as miserable as the rest of us, and have good reason to be.”  
“So what if I am?”  
“Then you should say so. It’s not good to hold all of that in,” Gladio said.  
“I find that ironic coming from you. I’ve never known you to be very open about your feelings unless it was anger.”  
“We’re not talking about me, this is about you.”  
“There’s no need to talk. I’ll be fine. I promise,” Ignis said.  
Gladio sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew going in that getting Ignis to open up about his feelings would be difficult, but he didn’t think it would be down right impossible. Once Ignis made up his mind, there was little hop in changing it. He was almost as stubborn as Gladio. Almost.  
“Fine then, have it your way.” Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist and pulled the tactician closer until their bodies were flush.  
The sudden embrace aught Ignis by surprise. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he realized how close Gladio was. “What’s all this?”  
“You said you didn’t want to talk anymore,” Gladio siad.  
“I did…” Ignis squirmed in Gladio’s arms, but they were ensnared around his waist in a vice like grip. “That doesn’t explain why you’re hugging me.”  
“You looked like you needed it.”  
Ignis opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up on trying to respond. He simply wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and buried his face in Gladio’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of sweat and wood smoke. They hadn’t been camping in days, yet Gladio always managed to smell like their campfire. In another situation the smell would have been suffocating, but at the moment it was comforting. “Thank you,” Ignis murmured.  
“Anytime Iggy.” Gladio buried his face in Ignis’s hair, noting the light, almost floral scent of his shampoo. “I’ve been really worried about you. I mean, we all have, but…” he trailed off.  
Ignis looked up toward Gladio, his cloudy green eyes searching in vain for Gladio’s amber ones. “What is it?”  
Gladio shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He bit his lip, hesitating a minute before speaking again. “Could you do me a favor.”  
“That depends on what it is.”  
“Close your eyes.”  
“If you’re trying to surprise me, I’m not going to be able to see it either way.”  
“I know. Just… Just trust me.”  
“If you insist.” Ignis had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and closed them.  
Gladio inched closer, slowly closing the distance between them until he captured Ignis’s lips in a slow kiss. Despite the addition of a few scares, they were much softer than he imagined.  
Ignis made a noise of surprise and his eyes flew open. Was Gladio really kissing him? He couldn’t deny it with Gladio’s lips moving so expertly over his own. And as reluctant as Ignis was to admit it, he was actually enjoying it. He willed his lips to move as the initial shock wore off, trying to match Gladio’s movements. He could feel Gladio’s arms tighten around his waist, and responded by tangling his fingers in Gladio’s dark hair. Ignis could tell it hadn’t been brushed that morning, but his gloves still moved mostly freely through the silky strands.  
Gladio had been half expecting Ignis to shove him away and storm out of the room. The last thing he was expecting was for Ignis to respond so enthusiastically. He bit down on Ignis’s lip to hold back a moan as the tactician’s fingers wound through his hair. He pulled away after a minute when the urge to breathe became too great. There was another urge growing further down his body, but he would take care of that one later.  
“Gladio…” Ignis was panting softly as he tried to catch his breath.  
“You alright?”  
“Yes. I…” Ignis bit his lip and turned away.  
“You sure?” Gladio cupped Igniss’s chin in his hand and tilted the smaller man’s face so that they were facing each other again. “You’re blushing.”  
Ignis could feel Gladio’s eyes staring into his own. “I am not.”  
Gladio leaned closer to Kiss Ignis’s cheek. “If you want me to do it again, you can say so.”  
“What if the others walk in? What would they think about this?” Ignis asked.  
“I locked the door. They won’t be getting in any time soon.”  
“What if someone else sees?”  
“We closed the curtains on the windows when we first got here,” Gladio said.  
“Should I be concerned about how much you prepared for all of this?”  
“That depends on what you think I’m prepared for.”  
Ignis’s imagination took off before he could restrain it, thinking about all of the possibilities Gladio could have planned for.  
“Tell me Iggy, what do you want me to do to you? Be honest.”  
“I…” Ignis trailed off in thought. His mind was a jumbled mess. He was still dealing with the frustration that came along with adjusting to his loss of vision. Then there was all of the infighting and awkward tension between the four men on top of his responsibility to help the reluctant prince take his place as king. The last thing on Ignis’s mind was a relationship, but now he was faced with that possibility. And with Gladio of all people. Ignis had always had a soft spot for the shield. Both were responsible for keeping Noctis safe, a task that was easier said than done. It was a lifelong commitment that left them with very little time for personal life. It was a burden that they both shared and understood. At the end of the day, Gladio was the only other person who understood how Ignis was feeling, even if Ignis tried his best not to let it show.  
“Iggy?” Gladio asked after a long moment of silence.  
“I’m sorry. This is all so sudden, and it’s a lot to think over.”  
Gladio took a step back to give Ignis some space. “Take your time.”  
Ignis had so many questions. Was Gladio looking for a committed relationship, or just a casual fling? If he was after the latter, how much would things change between the two of them if they went through with it? Would anything change? Ignis’s mind wanted to think through all of the possible outcomes, but his body had other ideas. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to give into those desires just his once.  
“I’m not exactly well versed in matters involving the bedroom,” Ignis finally admitted. “If you wouldn’t mind, perhaps you could show me how it’s done?”  
Gladio smirked and pinned Ignis to the wall again with his body. “My pleasure.”  
Ignis’s heart was racing in his chest as Gladio leaned in and kissed him again. He leaned his cane against the wall, ignoring the loud thud it made as it it the floor. They could find it later. Right now, Ignis had more important things vying for his attention. All that mattered at that moment was the way Gladio’s lips moved against his own, and the feeling of Gladio’s arms as they wrapped protectively around Ignis’s waist.  
Gladio was the one to break the kiss. He pulled away to press his head against Ignis’s shoulder. “We should probably move to the bed. Everyone on the train’s going to know what we’re up to if we get anymore carried away.”  
Ignis could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as his face flushed. He turned his head away, hoping to hide his embarrassment. “Yes, of course.”  
“Unless you wanted to do it against the door,” Gladio said with a smirk.  
“What?” Ignis shook his head. “I can’t imagine that that would be very comfortable.”  
Gladio chuckled softly. “Then let’s move.” He kept a hand on the small of Ignis’s back to help guide the tactician towards one of the bottom bunks against the wall. Once he was sure that Ignis was seated safely on the edge of the bed, Gladio straddled Ignis’s hips and pinned the smaller man to the mattress beneath them.  
“Rather direct today, aren’t we?” Ignis asked. He reached out to place his hands on Gladio’s chest and was surprised when he felt Gladio’s chest hammering away almost as quickly as his own.  
“When am I not?” Gladio reached down to slip Ignis’s glasses off of his face and set them down on the small bedside table. “Wouldn’t want them to break.”  
“No, we wouldn’t.” Ignis turned his face away. “It was hard enough getting that pair on such short notice.”  
Gladio held Ignis’s chin between his fingers and gently turned Ignis’s head to face him again. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing.” Ignis could feel Gladio’s gaze practically boring holes into him. “I’m sure my face can’t be pleasant to look at in this state.”  
“What are a few battle scars?” Gladio took one of Ignis’s hands and guided it to the wide scar that cut across his chest. “I’ve got plenty and they never bother me.”  
Ignis ran his fingers over the rough, raised skin of the scar, feeling how it smoothed out as it dissipated into Gladio’s chest. “I suppose you would be the expert.”  
“And it doesn’t bother bother e. You got that scar because you lived through the battle that gave it to you. It’s like a badge of honor.”  
“That’s an interesting way to look at it,” Ignis said.  
“It doesn’t matter how many scars you have Iggy. It’s not going to change how I feel about you.”  
For once, Ignis was speechless. Instead, he let his body respond where his words could not. He wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and buried his face in the larger man’s shoulder. Gladio was surprised by the sudden gesture of affections, but he hugged Ignis back, pulling the tactician as close as their bodies would allow. “The most important thing is that you’re still alive. That’s all that matters.”  
Ignis sniffed and dabbed as his eyes with his sleeve. Under normal circumstances, he had a much better handle on his emotions, but it was all too easy to let them show when it was just Gladio around.  
“Ignis?” Gladio frowned when he saw the tears well up in Ignis’s eyes. “Are you crying?”  
“My apologies.” Ignis wiped at his face again and took a deep breath to center himself. “I wasn’t expecting that.”  
Gladio leaned down to kiss the top of Ignis’s head, an affectionate gesture he usually only reserved for his sister Iris.  
Ignis could feel something stiff press against his thigh as Gladio shifted against him. “You seem to have quite the problem in your trousers. Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand?”  
“Are you sure you’re still up for it?” Gladio asked.  
Ignis nodded as a light flush crept into his cheeks. “Yes, I am. How many more times do you intend on making me say it?”  
“It never hurts to check.” Gladio pressed his hips against Ignis’s leg, groaning softly as his trousers pressed harder against his already straining member.  
Ignis gasped and held on tighter to Gladio’s shoulders. “Gods, you feel bigger than I imagined.”  
“Oh?” Gladio smirked, barely holding back a short chuckle. “I didn’t think you were capable of thinking that way Iggy. How often have you thought about getting in my pants?”  
“Well, I…” Ignis trailed off and turned his head as his flush from earlier deepened into a full blush that spread from his forehead down past his neck.  
“If only you could see how red you are right now,” Gladio teased.  
“Gladio…” Ignis sighed. The weight of Gladio’s body pressing him into the mattress combined with the intimacy of their position was making the room almost unbearably hot.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Gladio kissed Ignis’s cheek and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of the tactician’s face. “You look pretty hot. Why don’t we get you out of those clothes?”  
“Be my guest,” Ignis pressed himself up on his elbows and swallowed hard as he felt Gladio undo the buttons of his shirt one by one. He shivered at the rush of cool air that hit his skin as his jacket and shirt fell away from his shoulders onto the bed.  
Gladio ran his fingers over the smooth, pale skin of Ignis’s chest and stomach, noticing how Ignis would practically squirm as his fingers ghosted over Ignis’s nipples. “That feel good?”  
Ignis nodded as his gloved hands clutched tightly to Gladio’s arms. “Yes.”  
“Good.” Gladio leaned down slowly and took one of Ignis’s nipples in his mouth and pinched the other between his finger and thumb.  
“Ah…!” Ignis moved his hands to let his fingers tangle in Gladio’s hair.  
Gladio focused his attention on Ignis’s chest, using his tongue and teeth to pull every noise he could from Ignis before letting his free hand drift down to cup the seat of Ignis’s trousers. “Looks like you’ve got a problem of your own.”  
“It’s hard not to with you touching me like this.”  
“Did you want me to stop?”  
“No!” Ignis replied a little took quickly. The self restraint he had carefully built up over the years was quickly dissolving beneath Gladio’s touches.  
Gladio smiled softly and gave Ignis a firm squeeze. “Then take off your pants and I’ll help you take care of it.” His own problem as beginning to throb between his legs, but he would get to that later. He wanted to focus on Ignis first.  
“You always have been rather direct with your intentions. I suppose that’s one of the things I like about you.” Ignis untangled his fingers from Gladio’s hair and reached down to unbutton his trousers. He tried to ignore how close Gladio’s face was from his crotch as he pulled down the zipper. “I can’t possibly take them off with you laying on top of me.”  
“Then allow me.” Gladio sat back on his knees and helped Ignis out of his trousers before dropping them to the floor. Gladio looked down at Ignis displayed nearly naked in front of him on the bed. The way Ignis’s member was straining against the fabric of his underwear left very little to the imagination.  
“Is something wrong?” Ignis asked when he felt Gladio go still. He had to resist the urge to cover himself with a blanket as a sudden wave of self consciousness hit him.  
“No, I’m just seeing what I’m working with and I like what I see,” Gladio shrugged out of his jacket and it joined the rest of Ignis’s clothes on the floor before he scooted closer to squeeze Ignis again through his underwear. “I didn’t think you’d get excited so fast. You’re making my job easy.”  
“I, ah…” Ignis trailed off as Gladio touched him again. “This is all your doing.”  
“Hm… I guess you’re right.” Gladio gave Ignis one last squeeze before slipping a hand beneath the waistband of the tactician’s underwear to wrap his fingers around Ignis’s length. He marveled at how warm and stiff Ignis was in his hand before starting a slow stroking rhythm.  
Ignis was having a hard time holding back the moans that Gladio was drawing from him now. Gladio touching him through his clothes was one thing, but Gladio’s hand against his bare skin was a sensation he couldn’t begin to describe. Ignis was no stranger to masturbation. If he had enough privacy and free time when the urge stuck, he would allow himself to give into his desires. But Gladio’s hand touching his most sensitive parts was a different experience entirely. Ignis couldn’t stop his hips as they moved up to meet Gladio’s hand.  
Watching Ignis squirming and writhing beneath him was almost too much for Gladio. His neglected member was now throbbing painfully between his legs. He unzipped his trousers to relieve some of the pressure and to prevent himself from getting too distracted. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait. Let’s get these out of the way,” he said as he gestured to Ignis’s underwear.  
“Alright.” Ignis lifted his hips enough for Gladio to hook his thumb in the waistband and pull them off. The underwear were discarded with the growing pile of clothes on the floor.  
Gladio slipped out of his own trousers, grateful that he decided not to wear underwear today and dropped them on the floor before reaching under the bed to grab a small bottle from his bag.  
“What are you doing?” Ignis asked as he felt Gladio shift around on the bed.  
“Had to grab some lube. Trust me, you don’t want me going in dry,” Gladio said. He popped the lid to the lube open and squeezed some onto his fingers. “You ready?”  
Ignis nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“Take a deep breath. This might sting a bit.” Gladio nudged Ignis’s legs further apart to give himself more room to work before pressing a finger against Ignis’s entrance.  
Ignis took a deep breath as he felt Gladio slip the first finger in. It didn’t sting, but it was a strange feeling being stretched like this.  
“You still doing alright?” Gladio asked.  
“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt,” Ignis replied. He had to fight the temptation to reach down and stroke himself as Gladio stretched him.  
“Good.” Gladio moved his finger around to give Ignis a moment to get used to the new intrusion before adding a second finger.  
Ignis hissed in pain and gripped tightly to the bed sheets as Gladio pushed in another finger. This one definitely stung. He tried to breathe through the pain or his body adjusted to the feeling.  
Gladio kept his fingers still for a moment and reached between Ignis’s legs to stroke his member to help him relax and distract him from the stinging. Ignis was unbearably tight around his fingers. Gladio had to keep reminding himself to be patient as he imagined Ignis clenching around him instead of his fingers. The thought alone caused his own member to begin leaking.  
“Gladio!” Ignis gasped and a surprised moan poured out of his mouth as Gladio touch him once more. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up into Gladio’s hand, which caused Gladio’s fingers to move deeper inside of him as his hips came back down.  
Gladio took this as a sign to continue, and started moving his fingers ever so slowly inside of Ignis to stretch him further.  
Ignis let out a half strangled moan as Gladio’s fingers brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.  
“Iggy?” Gladio immediately froze. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing!” Ignis was writhing on the bed, desperate for Gladio to start moving again. “I have no idea what you just did, but please do it again.”  
“You mean this?” Gladio asked as he brushed his fingers along one of Ignis’s walls.  
Ignis gasped and his back arched off of the bed as his member started leaking into Gladio’s hand. “Yes, that!”  
“Oh, I see.” Gladio smirked as he continued to brush his fingers around that spot.  
Ignis couldn’t contain himself anymore. Gladio was drawing sounds out of him that Ignis didn’t even know he was capable of making. His member was twitching and leaking heavily beneath Gladio’s touches. “Gods… Gladio…”  
“Fuck…” Gladio kept his steady rhythm of stroking Ignis’s length but slipping his other fingers out. “Sorry Iggy, I can’t wait anymore.” He awkwardly fumbled with the bottle of lube, but managed to use his one hand to coat his member with enough lube. He gave himself a few strokes before pressing himself against Ignis’s entrance. “You ready?”  
“Yes, more than ready>” Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist to pull the larger man closer.  
In one slow but steady thrust, Gladio buried himself all of the way inside of Ignis. “Damn, you’re tight.” He had to take a deep breath to steady himself. As much as his body wanted to start thrusting wildly to solve the problem he had been neglecting until now, he didn’t want to cause Ignis any undue pain. Gladio wanted Ignis to enjoy this just as much as he would.  
Ignis held on tightly to Gladio’s arms as he felt Gladio fill him entirely. Gladio’s member was much thicker than his fingers, which cause a hot stinging sensation. He bit down on his lower lip as he waited for the pain to pass.  
Gladio used his thumb to ease Ignis’s lip from between the tacticians teeth and leaned down to kiss Ignis deeply.  
Ignis kissed Gladio back and used his arms to pull their bodies flush. After a few minutes, the sharp stinging dulled to a throb that caused his muscles to clench rhythmically around Gladio’s length.  
“Fuck Iggy…” Gladio bit down on one of Ignis’s lips as his hips rocked forward.  
“Gladiolus… Please,” Ignis begged.  
“Please what?”  
“Take me.”  
That was all Gladio needed to hear. He braced himself on the mattress with one hand and used the other to hold onto Ignis’s leg as he slowly started thrusting his hips. A shudder rippled down his back as he felt Ignis’s wet heat around him.  
“Ah! Gladio!” Moans were pouring out of Ignis now. He was well beyond the point of forming coherent sentences. His mind was too occupied with the feeling of Gladio filling and stretching him, causing his member to leak onto his abdomen.  
“Never seen this side of you before Iggy. Think I can see it more often?” Gladio asked as he sped up his movement. The hand that was holding onto the tactician’s leg moved to stroke Ignis’s member in time with Gladio’s thrusts.  
Ignis nodded, the only type of response he was capable of giving at the moment. Gladio was now pounding into that sensitive bundle of nerves. He could feel the tell tale coiling beginning in the pit of his stomach already. Ignis held on tighter to Gladio’s arms. They were just getting started. Gladio felt so good, so natural inside of him. Ignis didn’t want to end the moment by cumming so soon.  
“Ignis…” Gladio’s head had dropped down so that he was now moaning right into the tactician’s ear. He also was fighting the signs of his impending climax. “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”  
“M-Me either,” Ignis managed to get out between moans.  
“Good.” Gladio squeezed Ignis tightly and stroked him as quickly as his hand would allow. “Then let’s cum together.”  
That was enough to send Ignis over the edge. He cried out Gladio’s name as he climaxed, spilling his seed all over his stomach and Gladio’s hand.  
Ignis’s orgasm caused his muscles to contract and spasm around Gladio’s length, causing the shield to spill his own seed deep inside of Ignis.  
They rode their blissful highs together, panting and shaking as they held onto each other and tried to catch their breaths.  
Ignis closed his eyes and nuzzled into the side of Gladio’s neck. “That was incredible.”  
Gladio smiled smiled softly and kissed the top of Ignis’s head before pulling the blankets around them. He shifted his weight so that he wouldn’t crush Ignis and got comfortable. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “I’m really glad you’re alright Iggy. I don’t know what I would do if…” he trailed off.  
Ignis held on tightly to Gladio, feeling the slight shaking in the shield’s shoulders. “I love you Gladiolus.”  
“I love you too Iggy.”


End file.
